Life With Wyatt
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Mallory Blucoon she always knew life would be quite unpredictable for her. And this is her story of how she made it through life and why she will always be thankful for Wyatt and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Being Me

By Mallory Blucoon

Honestly some would say that it's not so easy to live life normally but i'm not normal and honestly i'm fine with that.

And I say that because no one is born normal in fact we are all special in a way and that's what we born to be.

Oh i'm sorry did you read that? Forgive me because I was just saying that no one is born normal but before I do continue on allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Mallory Blucoon and yes I was a part of Tyson's gang of friends and i'm now currently friends with Wyatt and his friends and i'm also Christopher Robin's case manager.

But before those that I did mention ever happened to me allow me to take you back in time to when life used to be simple and how I came to be.

Oh and also how my parents became my biggest supporters after what would come for me.


	2. Chapter 2

My Life With Autism

By Mallory Blucoon

It all began when I was born and at first life was going to be just fine for me and yes my parents knew I was going to do something amazing in the future.

That was until I started acting weird and my parents did notice so they took me to the doctor and it was then revealed that I have autism and that I should be in a special needs school because the doctor worried that I wouldn't be able to cope in a regular school.

So my parents then knew that it was the only way because sadly there was no other option.

And once I did go to a special needs school I then knew that if this was they wanted then really I just had to go with it.

Oh and it turns out that they made the right decision because while there I would discover a passion and a dream was then born that I still have to this very day.


	3. Chapter 3

Why I Love To Write

By Mallory Blucoon

It all started when I was assigned to work on a story based on my imagination and honestly it was tailor made for me because back then my imagination was an escape from the real world but really I then knew that my imagination was going to take me somewhere someday.

And my story was about how a prince had to overcome his fears and doubt in order to save the princess trapped in the castle and guarded by the evil dragon.

And yes it may sound simple but it doesn't to me because I wanted the prince to take a hard look at himself and realize that if he wanted to do this then he had to either step up or step down.

So when I presented my story the teachers and yes even my parents were amazed by my story because even they didn't see this coming and they knew I had a special gift.

And ever since then really I got a whole lot better in life and this was just the beginning of what would come next for me.


	4. Chapter 4

How Life Got Better For Me

By Mallory Blucoon

Ever since then personally life would only get better from there for me because it was clear that I was born to be a writer.

And my parents supported my dream because they knew I was going to be going places in the future.

Oh and my passion for writing helped me overcome my fears and doubts about myself in the process.

And even better I did graduate from the special needs school and hell I even made to college and even graduated there with a degree in creative writing.

But after that I did need to slow down in life not because I wanted to keep on writing it was because it was time to live on my own.

And thankfully I was able to afford my own apartment and really since I was on my own I was going to be okay and thankfully I didn't have to rely on my parents all the time and that was good because even they knew I was going to be okay on my own.

But of course I did need a roomate and luck would have it that it would happen and let's just say even I didn't see this coming.


	5. Chapter 5

How Inktail Became My Roomate

By Mallory Blucoon

It all began when my next door neighbor Sting was struggling with his rent and yes I did offer to help because I didn't want him to struggle.

And he in return asked me if I could let Inktail be my roomate and I said yes because I didn't want him to be lonely and really ever since then I knew I did the right thing in letting him be with me.

But sadly Sting had to move because he was evicted out of his apartment and he had to live somewhere else so it was my turn to keep an eye on Inktail.

And surprisingly he too had autism and we got along really well and yes i'll admit it's so bad anymore now that he's here with me.

So really I thought that was crazy enough but it turns out that was just the beginning of what would come next for me and Inktail.


	6. Chapter 6

How We Became Friends With Tyson

By Mallory Blucoon

Now for this it all started when Landis who was training Tyson heard about what had happened to Sting he then knew that we would love to be friends with him Tyson and the others.

So with a knock at the door I then knew that this was only the beginning of what would be a beautiful friendship for me Inktail and the others.

And yes the next door apartment was open and he and Chad then moved in next door and somehow Landis could get us near the wrestling ring where Tyson would train and we then met him Banga Gill Warren Oliver Julian Chad and then soon enough Charlie.

Of course Chad would leave to go fight in the Great War and when we lost him Charlie then came and really I thought that this was only going to get better for us.

That was until one day fate changed everything for us and what came next would change my life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving Furry City

By Mallory Blucoon

It all began when the core was going to erupt and we all had no choice but to leave and get to safety as soon as possible.

So me and Inktail got our stuff and we got out of there while we still could and thankfully we did but I was worried about Charlie because he was going to another dimension and I really didn't know how he would cope with his new home.

But there was no way for me to tell because me and the others were with Titan and Tulip and thankfully we were safe but still the fate of Charlie was still unknown and I did hope we didn't lose him.

And in the meantime I then heard about how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave and really he might be the answer to help save Charlie before it's too late.

Oh and since he would go save Charlie personally I knew that there was something about him.

And also I would love to be with him and his friends and it turns out I would and let's just say life would only get even better from there on.


	8. Chapter 8

How Wyatt Saved Charlie

By Mallory Blucoon

Now when he did come me and the others were quite surprised that he and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave and me personally there was just something about him and honestly he might be the one to help save Charlie.

And thankfully he did save him and really I knew that he was a true hero indeed and what he did was something out of a movie and yet it was all too real.

Oh and yes he did stay in case of anything else and thankfully he did the right thing when we noticed a bump on Charlie and it was then determined that he had cancer and honestly that was sad because he just saved him and now this came.

It's like fate doesn't want anyone you love to live forever and when he did die it was a very sad day because I was very good friends with him.

But since Wyatt saved him what I wanted to was live in the Enchanted Forest and that I would then do by moving in there and that would become the best decision I ever made.


	9. Chapter 9

Moving Into The Enchanted Forest

By Mallory Blucoon

After Charlie passed away me and Inktail then moved into the Enchanted Forest and we would be at Little Bear's Old Home but thankfully his old friends were okay with us living here.

And ever since Wyatt and his friends would always check on us to be sure everything was okay and really they accepted us for what we are and they didn't want us to be ignored at all and they really helped us discover what it means to be ourselves.

Oh and they were always there for us when we needed them the most and they would always be there for us.

And just as I was already set another thing comes for me and boy I would also make it work.


	10. Chapter 10

How I Became Christopher Robin's Case Manager

By Mallory Blucoon

It all began when Magna left to go be in charge of the Spirit Army and I was now in charge of Christopher Robin and his friends.

And yes even I didn't know who he was but thankfully Magna filled me in on what had happened to him and boy that poor thing had been through enough in life and I didn't want him or his friends to suffer.

Oh and Wyatt and his friends would help me out because even they knew they could help me out.

And honestly i'm so thankful for them because they always want to be there for those who need them the most.

Honestly they are very supportive of me and Inktail and yes we're very thankful for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Why Life Will Always Be Amazing To Me

By Mallory Blucoon

Now some would say that life wouldn't matter to them but for me personally life will always be amazing to me and I say that because for me making it through the ups and downs of life but I will always be thankful for me since I do matter.

And honestly since i'm here in the Enchanted Forest then really I can't wait to see what life will have in store for me and Inktail.

So really we'll be ready for what life has in store for us and we will be ready for what it will bring us next.

THE END.


End file.
